


Lights

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [20]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kathryn sees Seven in a different light, Resistance is Futile, Sevens perfection beats Omega, That tension is no joke, To hell with rules and regulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn muses about a strange obsession of hers. It has to do with Seven and light.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm back with this random fic-let which I hope you're gonna enjoy none the less. If you do, please let me know. Feedback is always appreciated. :D

The first time I noticed it was when I watched her regenerate in her alcove. That pale green light coming from her alcove, gave her face a hauntingly beautiful glow, highlighting those gorgeous features. Seven truly looked good in green.

The next time was when I watched her synthesize Omega particles. The blue light of the particles was certainly flattering her features, the cerulean of her eyes shining along with the light blue. Blue was truly becoming on Seven. I wanted to kiss her lips then but dared not do so. Not yet...

It was only when watching Seven with the emergency lights on, both our lives threatened to end soon that I couldn't hold back any longer.

We'd gone to Astrometrics where I had meant to present my plan of finding a new nebula for the electromagnetic lifeform to Seven, but all thought of nebulae diminished when our eyes met, her face more beautiful than ever in the red emergency light glow.

We kissed then, rough, needy, messy, years of suppressed desire begging to be lived out, to be unleashed.

Her body pressed against mine she husked. „It appears now we truly do require those oxygen masks, Kathryn.“


End file.
